Commander and Leader
by AspectofWrath
Summary: Bored with humans and their limitations, Blossom seeks a new, exciting secret life with a mysterious demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Commander and Leader**

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life in the City of Townsville has always been a mixed bag of ups and downs. I was born into a confusing, crazy kind of life, but it's one that, I have to admit, I've grown to love. First, I was an outcast, a freak in a town of strangers. Then I became a scapegoat, someone to blame for my first nemesis' near victory. After that...I became a heroine. Sure, there were still low points in my life, but, for the most part, I was a celebrity! The town loved my sisters and me for the protection we gave them. They idolized us for our power, which seemed to only grow with every passing day. _

_ These days? It's...hard to explain. I know I'm idolized, I can see it when I walk through the streets. I can also tell that I'm envied and maybe even resented when I walk through the halls at school. I'm eighteen now, in my senior year of high school, and I would be baffled if I managed to make it through these years without a few enemies. It's fine, though, I've grown used to having enemies. And I do have friends, people I hold dear that I know I can always count on. It's just...some nights I get this strange feeling. I feel so lonely and I can't explain why. Or, maybe I can, and I just don't want to face what the truth is. _

_ I went on my first date when I was fourteen, with a boy named Mike Believe. He's a nice boy, a friend we've had since we were in kindergarten. I had fun. It's just...it was impossible for us to really relax around each other. He was always nervous, constantly second-guessing himself and terrified that he would make me angry. Which is silly! I'm not a temperamental person...okay that's a lie, I am known for having a temper, but, I would never stay angry with Mike. When we broke up, he started to cry...after a while, it got on my nerves and I ended up yelling at him, which caused him to cry even more. We've been awkward around each other since..._

_ When I was fifteen, my sisters each picked out a date for me. Buttercup picked a boy named Del Fernandez. He was a nice guy, well-liked and charismatic, the darling of the wrestling team. He liked to brag about how much he could bench press and how many matches he'd won. I think, when we started dating, he was undefeated. God, he was cute, I loved how I felt when he hugged me...but, things didn't last long. He loved to roughhouse, but, eventually he broke up with me because he couldn't stand that I always beat him when we wrestled, even if he was twice my size. Admittedly, after I kept him pinned for an hour, while he struggled to get free, I just couldn't look at him the same again either._

_ After Del, Bubbles asked me if I was interested in trying something new. That's when I started dating Bonnie Peters. I'd never considered dating a girl before, but Bonnie was special. She was gorgeous, and smart, and always fun to be with. My sisters say I was the happiest they'd ever seen me with Bonnie. We lasted...almost three months. Then, one night, she called me to say it wasn't working. Between school, student council, being a superheroine, my job at Hotdog on a Skewer, and my community service, the time we spent together just kept getting smaller and smaller. She wanted someone she could keep up with. Someone with a regular schedule. Someone who didn't have to stop every date to put out a fire or fight a monster. She wanted to still be friends, but I can't remember the last time I spoke with her._

_ The last time I went on a date was over two years ago now. I had just turned sixteen and I think I was desperate. A young man named Scott, he never actually told me his last name, asked me out on a date and, against my better judgment, I said yes. The first date was okay, at best. He spoke down to me, he refused to make eye contact with me, and I just know he was undressing me with his eyes whenever he did look at me. But, it felt exciting. It felt naughty and forbidden. So even after a mediocre first date, I agreed to a second. That was our last date...one of Townsville's oh-so-brilliant criminals decided to start shooting up the restaurant. I took care of it, with no casualties I might add, but...I remember looking back and seeing him cowering behind our table. I finally made eye contact with him, as a bullet hit, and bounced off, my cheek. I paid the bill and left him after the shooters had been apprehended...and haven't been on a date since._

_ I always imagined the hardest thing about finding love and romance would be protecting them from my enemies. I thought, if I got with someone, my foes would find out and put them in danger. My father had been endangered so many times in my childhood, how could I let someone I love go through that? It dawned on me, after that date with Scott...that wasn't the hard part. The hardest part about having someone to love was...finding that person. I'd grown up fighting monsters, thwarting villainous plots, and constantly testing my will against death itself. Compared to that, listening to someone talk about stubbing their toe, or building a fence with their uncle, or anything...anything at all. It was so..._

_ Boring._

_ I'm bored with humans...bored by humans._

_ And that's...why I'll always be alone._

_Blossom_


	2. Chapter 2

**Commander and Leader**

**Chapter 1 – Inception**

Blossom Utonium, eighteen year old leader of the crime-fighting trio, the Powerpuff Girls, glanced up from her notebook, cocking her head to the side and peering out the window. She tapped the finely sharpened point of her pencil against her paper, blinking once, twice before turning to back to the front. Her hand slid into the air, fingers wiggling slightly. There was a small, satisfied smile on her lips.

"Ms. Rocher," Blossom called, cutting the instructor off in the middle of an explanation. Ms. Farrah Rocher, a short woman with dark brown hair sighed and set her marker down, putting her hands on her broad hips.

"Ms. Utonium, can I help you?" She puffed. Blossom was a star-student, but, gosh, if she couldn't be impatient and a bit of a show off! The superheroine cleared her throat, closing her notebook and sliding to her feet.

"The answer is _Theobroma cacao_, but I need to go a bit early today," she explained, wincing and shrugging apologetically. Ms. Rocher tapped her foot, biting her lip and keeping Blossom fixed with a stern glare as she shuffled toward the door.

"Is that so? Why, may I ask, Miss..." she jumped and shrieked, cut off a second time by an explosion outside. The other students jumped out of their seats, rushing to the window to observe the fire spreading just three blocks away. Ms. Rocher glared at Blossom, but nodded and shooed her off. Blossom beamed and hurried out the door, through the hall, and out the front gate.

XxXxX

Blossom met up with her sisters in the sky over Townsville, peering down at the accident. A car, it seemed, had flown out of control and crashed into another, causing a rather large pile up. Blossom narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, spotting the culprit. The worst of the accident was caused by a carelessly discarded cigarette butt. Gasoline from one of the toppled cars had spilled into the embers.

"What do you think caused the wreck?" Bubbles asked, flying down a bit closer, pulling someone out of the wreckage. Buttercup shrugged, dropping down and quickly putting out the fire. While her sisters cleaned up, Blossom continued surveying the scene. Absent-minded though they were, Townsville's citizens weren't known for causing accidents in the street. At least, not since that nice Racer boy took over teaching driver's ed. Though...they had voted to raise the speed limits in and around the city in response.

She sighed and enhanced her vision, zooming in on skid marks leading from the pile up. She followed them until...Blossom gasped, floating backward and staring up at the massive creature not thirty feet behind her. His eyes locked with hers, burning in the afternoon wind. He grinned, holding up an enormous, powerful hand, gesturing toward her.

"What's this? Children sent to respond to a simple accident? How intriguing," he chuckled, in a large, powerful voice. Blossom narrowed her eyes and flew higher, until she was eye-level with the monster. She thrust her hand out, shoving an accusatory finger toward his face.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" Blossom called. Her focus wavered the longer she looked at the monster. Long antler like horns, broad shoulders, flaming eyes...where had she seen him before? She shook her head and focused once again. The monster was laughing at her.

"Such insolence! Is this how you address your master, child? No, I did not cause this...the fool took one look at the mighty vision of Aku and fled in terror," The monster, Aku, chuckled, narrowing his eyes, "You would be wise to follow your elders example, child,"

Blossom grit her teeth and lowered her hand. Her fists clenched and power welled up inside her, "Girls!" she called back. In twin flashes of blue and green, Buttercup and Bubbles were at her side, each ready to battle, "Is everyone safe?" Blossom asked, refusing to take her eyes off the creature.

"Yeah, I think we found everyone," Bubbles whispered.

"Everyone accounted for, Red. What's the plan and who's the...have we fought this guy before?" Buttercup asked. Once again, Blossom was sure she'd seen this monster somewhere before. Had they fought him when they were kids? Maybe on a stormy day...they'd fought nearly to the death, only to be saved by some miraculous intervention.

"No, this is a new one," Blossom replied, sure of it. She'd have remembered a fight like that. She'd have remembered a monster like this one...

"Do you have a plan, Blossom?" Bubbles repeated Buttercup's first question. The girls blinked, taken aback in confusion when the monster began to laugh.

"What's this? You conspire to do battle with the almighty Aku? Is the education in this province truly so lacking?" Aku spread his arms. His broad grin only seemed to grow broader, "Children, you seem exceptional, it would be wise to not throw away promising futures on such suicidal thoughts,"

Blossom swallowed nervously. This monster had never heard of them...it seemed to find the thought of fighting them amusing! Well...he was in for a rude awakening. When he got back to Monster Island, he'd never forget.

"Don't you know who we are? We're the Powerpuff Girls! And it's our duty to protect this city from monsters like you," She smirked, hovering—perhaps against her better judgment—closer to the monster and away from her sisters, "We don't run from monsters; we beat them," she shot back at him. Aku's grin faded and his eyes narrowed. The great flames coming from his eyebrows became smoldering embers. He leaned forward until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Is that so?" He snarled. The corner of her mouth twitched and her fists clenched once more. Like a cannon firing, Aku swung at her, his blow cleaving a building in two, but missing its target. Blossom whipped around and shot at him, with a devastating kick to the back. Aku stumbled, but swung around again, snatching her from the sky. With a laugh, he threw her to the ground. Before he could take another swing at her, a little blue comet smashed into the side of his head, followed by a green comet that was able to knock him off the ground entirely. By the time Aku recovered from stumbling, he looked down in shock, seeing his lower half encased in ice.

"Such power..." Aku chuckled, "It won't, however, be enough to save you!" With a roar, he tore from the ice and launched himself at them. Buttercup prepared to swing at him, only for Aku's entire form to shift and shrink. A demonic gorilla slammed into her, punching her repeatedly across the face and pulling her out of the air. He transformed again, becoming a bird and launching himself at Bubbles, tearing at her with his powerful talons.

"Bubbles! Scream!" Blossom called, trying to find an opening to swing at Aku. Bubbles parried one of his slashes and took a deep breath, releasing a sonic scream that shattered the glass around them. Aku flew back, transforming back to his normal self and holding his throbbing head.

"What is this?! How many powers do you children possess?!" he yelled. Aku was picked up off his feet and drilled into a nearby skyscraper by a swirling drill of pink and blue, a combined attack from the sisters! He transformed and split in two, tackling Bubbles out of the air as a snake, while colliding with Blossom in the form of a great dragon. The two tussled in the air, crashing through the roof of a nearby shop. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Blossom dove to the side, avoiding Aku's deadly fire breath. He roared and whipped around, hesitating when he saw how she took a moment to suck in a breath of hot air.

With her own roar, Blossom blew back a wall of fire at him. Reacting, rather than thinking, Aku belched back his own fire, the twin streams of flame swirling into a massive inferno. The flames spiraled out of control, engulfing the building. Aku transformed again, into a great ram, and knocked Blossom back, across the street. Bubbles landed beside her, the snake form of Aku slithering away with blood on his fangs. He merged with the ram and both transformed back into his normal form.

"The other? Where is she!" Aku was thrown from his feet, suddenly peppered with rapid fire punches that he nearly mistook for explosions. The moment he hit the ground, he melted into a puddled and pulled Buttercup into himself. Blossom climbed out of the rubble and gasped, hearing Buttercup's cries and screams from the puddle. Thinking quickly, Blossom released her heat rays into the puddle, splitting it in half and freeing Buttercup.

She was torn up, clothes in tattered and body covered in gashed and bruises. Thankfully, Blossom could see them healing even as her sister struggled to get back to her feet. Aku rose up from the ground, becoming mountainous again.

"What are you!?" He roared, clenching his fists. His eyes were lighting up.

Blossom spat a stream of blood from her mouth and clenched her fists at her side, gathering up her power. She grit her teeth, knowing that, if only for a few minutes, she'd be alone in defending against his attack. Her eyes began to glow red.

"I told you, we're the Powerpuff Girls! And we beat monsters like you!"

"Ignorant girl! There are no monsters like me! You've brought the wrath of Aku upon yourself!" With another roar, Aku unleashed twin beams of white light from his eyes. With her own scream, Blossom fired back her own heat rays, meeting Aku's eye beams with a great explosion in the sky. The ground cracked and split beneath her feet. Rubble was pulled into the epicenter of the attack and vaporized. Blossom clenched her fists and poured every ounce of her power into her heat rays.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice cried out, over the din of the blasts. Just as she began to lose ground, Blossom and Aku ceased their struggle. He shrank down to a more manageable size, only twelve feet tall, greeting the newcomer—Mayor Sara Bellum.

"Mayor Bellum! Get back...this monster is dangerous!" Buttercup choked, finally on her feet. Bubbles stumbled toward them, holding her neck, which was covered in bite marks and a thick bruised line—he'd been strangling her. Blossom took a deep breath and stood up straight. Her body was screaming for her to just collapse. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this way. Exhausted, completely and utterly exhausted. She glared up at Aku, who locked eyes with her. She saw the way the corners of his mouth twitched, as if fighting to maintain his scowl.

"Mayor Bellum...this was not the greeting I expected upon arriving in my city," Aku scolded, folding his arms behind his back and turning his glare on the politician. Mayor Bellum nodded, bowing deeply before the monster, shocking the girls.

"I'm so very, very sorry, Master. I had every intention of introducing you to the girls, but...I had hoped it would be under better circumstances! Please, don't punish them, they're still young and..." she trailed off, turning to the girls sheepishly. Blossom's eyes slowly grew wider and her jaw dropped.

"Master?!" She finally screamed, taking a step toward the mayor. Her foot landed with far more force than she intended, smashing through the pavement and causing the block the shake. Mayor Bellum frowned, scratching her neck.

"Girls, I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, but...it was easier this way," she tried to explain.

"Easier what way?! You serve this monster!? You're in league with him!?" Buttercup growled, pulling away from Mayor Bellum's offered hand. The mayor turned to Bubbles, who only glared and shook her head. Mayor Bellum took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was not informed of these superhumans, Mayor Bellum...how far does your deceit go? You deceive not only these children, sworn to protect you, but also the master to whom you owe everything?" Aku slid around her like a shadow, standing over her with dangerous, piercing eyes.

"Allow me...to explain," Mayor Bellum spoke in a soft, low voice, trying to diffuse the already precarious situation. She took a deep breath, "Lord Aku, the Powerpuff Girls were created by James Utonium, a scientist who graduated from the prestigious Aku University of Science, the top of his class! Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls from your very own essence, at the request of your head scientist, I might add," she explained. Aku perked up, stroking his beard.

"Is it so? Very interesting...but, look at them. Clearly they were created long ago, and yet, I was not informed. Why is that so?" he asked, his voice growing more dangerous with every word. Mayor Bellum held her hands up and nodded.

"Of course, you see, Lord Aku, once I saw the girls' strength for myself, Professor Utonium and I agreed that it would be best if we kept them a secret from your enemies. We've been training them here in Townsville so that, when they're old enough, they can serve you faithfully, and effectively," she pointed out. Aku nodded, smiling.

"Yes...this makes perfect sense...yes!" he chuckled, approaching the girls with a smirk, "So this was a demonstration of their progress? Very impressive...fearless enough to stand before the mighty Aku and powerful enough to hold off a fraction of his infinite power. You've done well,"

"What?! What are you talking about!? We...we were created...from him? For him?" Blossom asked, her voice growing weaker. Mayor Bellum took hold of her shoulders, turning her away from Aku to face the woman she'd always seen as a mother, "Miss Bellum? Wh...why? What's going on?"

"Blossom...the world isn't how you imagine it to be," she began, "A long, long time ago, Lord Aku, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow, the Master of Masters, took control of this world. I did what I had to do to protect Townsville. We serve Lord Aku loyally...you must have noticed his emblem across the city?" she asked. Blossom lowered her eyes, trembling. That was it. The emblem she'd seen around the city. No one ever mentioned it, or explained it...but the antlers, the flaming eyes...it was Aku she'd seen her whole life. She even...

"I have a doll of him!" she cried, grabbing her head. Mayor Bellum nodded, pulling Blossom into an awkward hug.

"I know, Honey. I bought it for you...I needed to wait until you were older. If we told you from birth, I know you'd have done your duty and served Lord Aku, but in doing so you'd have drawn the attention of his enemies. And we knew...once we raised you as heroes, that if you found out, you'd want to defeat him. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. It was for your safety. Our safety. Please believe me..." Mayor Bellum knelt down and hugged Bubbles, who was sitting, knees pulled up to her chest, crying on the ground. Blossom looked up in shock, when Buttercup reached out and grabbed her hand. Even the green-eyed puff was crying.

"So our whole life was a lie, huh? We're not really heroes..."

"That is not true! You girls have protected this city and its citizens! You've saved the world countless times from unregistered aliens and you, girls, you defeated one of Lord Aku's most vile nemeses!" Mayor Bellum insisted, rising to her feet. Aku perked up; now it was his turn to be shocked.

"The prankster...he was defeated by these three?" Aku asked, his voice low. Mayor Bellum nodded, bowing to Aku once more.

"Yes, Master. The Powerpuff Girls alone are responsible for the ultimate defeat of the usurper, Him," she replied proudly. Aku turned back to the girls, his arrogance turned to awe. Then, he began to laugh. A loud, boisterous, but honest laugh. With a large grin, he brushed Blossom's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"So it was you...yes! Yes, you've done very well! Aku expects great things of you! Come, Mayor Bellum, we've much to discuss. You...what were your names?" Aku glanced over his shoulder to the girls. Buttercup was still in shock and Bubbles still couldn't speak. Blossom licked her lips and cleared her throat, lifting her hand a bit, fingers wiggling slightly. Aku turned to her and nodded.

"My name is Blossom...A...Lord Aku. And these are my sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles," she barely recognized her own voice, just barely above a whisper. Aku grinned.

"Well done, Blossom, you and your sisters have earned the rest of the day to yourselves. Return home and relax, your remaining duties will be attended to," And with that, he spun around and left with Mayor Bellum. Blossom stared after him. Barely able to breath, she touched her cheek. She couldn't stop quivering.

XxXxX

The rest of the day was anything but relaxing for the Powerpuff Girls. By the time the shock wore off, Blossom practically collapsed in bed, still dressed and out the second her head hit the pillow. Hope as she might for a peaceful sleep, Blossom's mind was anything but silent through the night. The moment her eyes shut, they opened again in the streets of Townsville.

Blossom rubbed her eyes and looked around, shivering when a breeze blew by. She took a nervous step back, swallowing a lump in her throat and trying to still her rapid-firing heart. It was a dream, she told herself, just a dream. She was a lucid dreamer, she knew this couldn't be real. And yet...it all felt so real.

"What? No...no!" Blossom moaned when she stepped in something sticky and thick. She tried to fly, but a stream of darkness shot out and grabbed her wrist, while another wrapped around her neck and pulled her back, "No! Bubbles! Buttercup! Someone! Help me!" Blossom shrieked, falling out of the sky and to the ground. She dug her fingers into the ground, struggling with all her might for nothing. Inch by inch, she was pulled back, until her feet slipped into the black puddle. She gasped and her eyes shot open. Her breathing quickened to panicked gasps, her efforts redoubled, but she sank deeper still. The darkness was like ice, chilling every inch of her as she sank deeper inside.

Now waist deep, she held on for dear life. Something below the surface was touching her, slipping under her shirt and up her skirt. Blossom shuddered. Her breathing slowed down to long hisses. His tendrils were slipping beneath her clothes; she was chest deep now.

"Please no, pl-please...PLEASE NO!" Blossom's last scream was suffocated in the black puddle as she was pulled in, her fingers wiggling ever-so as she made one last reach for the sun. Then, her fingertips slipped beneath the surface and everything turned to black.

Everything was freezing; she couldn't breath. Her chest was heavy and she was all too aware of the sound of her own heart beating. Lost in the dark, unable to even see her own hands, Blossom reached toward what she thought was the surface. Something slid across her leg; she flinched and whipped around. A powerful hand gripped her wrist and pulled her arm deeper into the darkness. Its strength was too great, she couldn't break free! Blossom screamed silently and tried to kick, but something held fast to her ankles. Against her will, she took a deep breath, sucking in the ink.

Surprising herself...she moaned when it slid down her throat. A dark tentacle slid across her leg, tugging at her stockings, while another slid up her skirt. Blossom's eyes shot open, a tentacle slithering up her shirt and across her bare back. Moaning again, she gasped when the tendrils tore her shirt apart and new, tiny fingers reached out to caress her now bare breasts. Her eyes closed and she arched her back. New tentacles slid across her legs, toward her panties.

The tentacles tore her skirt away, leaving her in just her panties and stockings. Blossom opened her eyes and gasped, seeing a pair of blazing eyes deep inside the darkness. Her lips moved of their own accord, caressing the contour of his name, tasting its every sound like a delicious morsel. How could a name feel so...Blossom's back arched and another moan escaped her lips. A tentacle pressed teasingly against her panties, taunting her hungry pussy.

Please...she whispered, saying his name again. His cursed name, if that's what it took to set her free, she'd say it a hundred times. She hissed, the teasing touches on her breasts turned more violent, he gave her stiff little nipples a rough pinch. Her eyes rolled back and she said his name again. Fingers slid down her back, playing with the hem of her panties. She nodded desperately when he cupped her firm ass, pulling her closer. He pinched her nipples again, filling her with another surge of pleasure. The hands holding her ankles tightened; the tendrils holding her wrists pulled tighter. She gave one last, halfhearted tug then said his name again. She could nearly feel his lips on hers when she said it.

The tentacles slid inside her panties, playing with her quivering slit. Blossom fought to thrust her hips, but his hands held her fast. She grunted and tried to thrust again. The tentacles were close, so close to her sex. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Again, he gave her nipples a sharp pinch; followed by a sharp swat to her ass. The hands massaging her breasts, the tendrils caressing her sides and holding her thighs stroked the flames inside her. She was burning up, despite the freezing darkness around her, and she needed something, anything to put her out, even if it meant drowning in the dark.

She cried his name, suckling it like the sweetest candy. More tentacles caressed her strong, trembling thighs. Another swat, another pinch, and more tears fell down her cheeks. Even if it meant she could never leave, she wanted it more than anything. It may be her only chance...

Blossom screamed when the first tentacle slid inside her, straight into the fire spilling from her pussy. She grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. It thrust again and she gasped. Its brother had at last discovered her swollen clit and began to tease it with the softest of strokes and kisses. He thrust again; she moaned again. With each thrust, he flicked her nipples, or swatted her ass. And every time she spoke his name, his tentacle massaged her hungry sex.

Aku...she thought it at last, saying it again and again. Take me. She thought. Harder. Faster. Stronger. She begged. She shuddered with another thrust. Blossom just barely managed to crack her eyes open when a hand caressed her face. She trembled, staring into his eyes. She watched how his lips moved, traced every word that spilled from his lips. Her own mouth hanging open, her belly on fire with desire, she nodded in response.

Blossom threw her head back, screaming as the thrusting picked up. Faster and faster, until she was pumping harder than she'd even imagined. Her eyes bulged when another tentacle joined the first kissing, tickling, massaging her clit. She could feel it, building up inside her. Her legs shook, her hips rocked. Blossom's head rolled back, she sucked in more and more of the darkness. He pinched her nipples again and the darkness lit up like daybreak. Blossom screamed and came, so hard she was sure she'd never stop.

Her juices spilled down her thighs, lapped up quickly by his tentacles. She choked back a sob and forced her eyes open, peering into his. The dark master grinned and caressed her cheek. Blossom's eyes grew wider. He began to thrust again, as more tentacles reached from the darkness.

XxXxX

"NO!" Blossom screamed, nearly falling out of bed. She flailed around, screaming and fighting until falling to the floor. She continued to thrash until she managed to pull herself free from her blankets and shot across the room. Her eyes were wide, her legs were wet and trembling. Blossom slid to the floor, holding her chest. Her heart was like a jackhammer. Her breaths came in gasps.

Her hand slid under her skirt; her trembling fingers brushed against her soaked through panties. She'd never felt so electrified, so on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Commander and Leader**

**Chapter 2 – Into Darkness**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what's happening to me._

_ Everything feels wrong, and confusing, and distorted. I can't think, my thoughts are jumbled, and I can't seem to find a coherent thought, and I'm starting to write like Mojo Jojo! I don't know where to start. At the beginning? But which beginning is the right one to start from? Yesterday or thirteen years ago? Maybe a hundred years ago...I'm sorry, I'm just writing as fast as I can to try to clear my mind, but the more I write the more confused I become._

_ What am I?_

_ I'm...Blossom Utonium, an ultra powerful artificial life-form created by James Utonium from a monster's DNA. Not just a monster...a demonic, god-like creature that apparently rules not just the world, but the entire galaxy. And somehow, my father, my mother-figure, my entire community has kept this a secret from me until yesterday. Yesterday, he showed up in Townsville._

_ Aku, the demonic lord of the entire world. Mayor Bellum called him the Master of Masters, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow. When I first saw him...I felt something I haven't felt in over a decade. I felt afraid, I felt nervous, I felt...like I wasn't sure I could come out on top. Not this time, not against this foe. We fought...and I would have lost, if Mayor Bellum hadn't intervened._

_ I would...have lost..._

_ I have never lost. And every day that passes, I get stronger. I get faster, smarter, more powerful. And this monster beat me...he beat me, and I know he wasn't done. What would happen if..._

_ I had a dream last night. I was pulled into a void, an icy prison from which I couldn't escape. I couldn't see, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. But I know he was there too, I know he was the one holding me prisoner. The way he touched me, the way he took me, and I couldn't even fight back. I couldn't overcome him, I couldn't beat him...I keep thinking about it. I keep imagining what would have happened if I'd been the one pulled inside, instead of Buttercup._

_ What if..._

_ What if we fought again? What if my sisters weren't there to help me?_

_ What if there was no one to get in the way?_

_Blossom_

XxXxX

The throne room at the heart of the Palace of Aku had cleared out at last. The final pathetic ambassador seeking Aku's favor was dragged away in chains, led out by the last of Aku's personal guard. The great demon took a deep breath and stroked his beard, staring off into the distance. He sniffed the air and turned, a wild grin spreading across his face. There she was...the girl from before.

"Blossom, was it? Aku had not expected to see you again so soon," Aku folded his claws, his grin growing as the young woman stalked closer to him, her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched, "You managed to infiltrate my own city, my home, and slip by all of my minions without raising so much as a peep?" Aku sat back, laughing. He spread his arms, a proud grin on his face, "Not only powerful, but cunning as well! You please Aku more with every revelation!" Aku blinked and quickly slithered away, dodging a devastating, lightning-fast blow. Blossom pulled her fist from the rubble his throne had become and rose her hands defensively.

"What's this? You wish for another evaluation? Child, you've no further need to prove yourself to Aku. Already he sees you as-" Aku was cut off when she dove at him again. He noted how the ground shattered below her feet when she lunged at him, and how the wind cleaved the hell stone floor beneath him when he avoided the attack.

"This isn't an evaluation!" She spat, spinning around to face him. She was veiled in shimmering pink radiance, the power within her radiating from her skin like a small star. Aku narrowed his eyes, though his grin never left his face.

"Is that so? Ah! I think I have unraveled your secrets..." Aku whispered, stalking around her like a lion. She was so defiant, so sure of herself, "You wish to test your mettle against your Lord Aku without interference from the sisters. So be it!" Aku threw his arms out, laughing, "We shall do battle in earnest! Gone are the spells and light shows, let us engage in primal conflict. I without my minions," Aku snickered, "And you without yours..."

"That's enough!" Blossom barked, lightning crackling in the air around her. Aku laughed once more, and Blossom struck. This time, he caught her fist, holding it trembling just inches from his face. His expression grew feral as he forced it down.

"So be it..." he sneered. Blossom spun around, throwing a powerful kick at his head. Aku batted it aside and caught her by her dress, slamming her into the ground. She swung her legs around, managing to knock him back. It wasn't enough to knock him off balance, though; Aku quickly grabbed her ankle and swung her around. This time, when he slammed her into the ground, he pinned her down, his eyes twinkling, his grin broad and playful.

"Very good! Your power is exceptional!" he praised, chuckling and backing away from her, blocking blow after devastating blow. Her breaths came in rapid bursts, the corner of her mouth twitched in a way he couldn't help noticing. With a small scream, she shot into the air and brought her hands together, bringing them down on his head. Aku gasped, knocked over, eyes crossed. Blossom threw herself backward, delivering a powerful kick to his chin and throwing him into the air. The second her feet hit the ground she lunged at him with a barrage of punches.

"Such speed...any faster, and Aku may not be able to keep...up!" Aku laughed and snatched her wrists, lifting her off the ground. Blossom slammed her knee into his chest and threw kick after kick at his face. With another scream, she slammed both feet into his face and tore away. She landed, panting and trembling. Aku shot to his feet. He was still laughing!

"Such agility! Such force! Is there nothing you're incapable of, girl?" he asked, stretching his hands out to her. Blossom's eyes stung. She bit back a strangled breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was blasting in her chest, her blood was rushing. She sucked in a quick breath of air and Aku was certain he felt the air vanish from the room. His smile faded; he cocked his head.

"What's this?" he muttered. Blossom threw her arms out and screamed. The pink radiance around her intensified into a searing flame. Faster than before, she launched herself at him. This time, it was luck that he managed to avoid her attack. Blossom spat out a stream of hot air, the flames wrapping around her as she spun around, throwing a fiery kick at his face.

"Superb manipulation of the elements..." he muttered, vanishing into the ground and appearing several feet back. Blossom sucked in another breath and blew a gale of freezing wind at him, very nearly freezing him solid. Aku watched her eyes light up and quickly shapeshifted into a bird, flying into the air and avoiding her deadly heat rays, which tore apart the side of his throne room. Aku turned to look up at the night sky. He heard crackling and turned back to Blossom. She thrust her hands out, filling the air with crackling bolts of lightning.

"Remarkable!" Aku shot to the ground and batted her fist aside. With a growl, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, bright red and hot as fire. Aku narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to her face. She took a swing at his face, but he caught her wrist with a tentacle and slammed it back against the wall. When she swung again, he caught her other hand, then both ankles. Blossom thrashed against his hold, firing her heat rays uselessly into the air, blowing streams of fire and ice at his face to no effect.

"Child, there is no need for such theatrics. You've already gained Aku's favor, there is no good to come from this display!" Aku snarled, breathing fire himself. Blossom shuddered when it singed her skin, her eyes widening in awe. Aku's growl faltered. That wasn't the response he was used to. He tightened his hold on her and she arched her back, hissing and...did she moan?

Blossom swallowed and narrowed her eyes, tugging at her limbs. She really, truly was trapped. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. She was trapped...he was too strong, he was stronger than she was. The Powerpuff girl moaned again and swallowed once more. It took all her willpower, but she tore her gaze away from his eyes, instead focusing on his lips, curled back in a wicked snarl. Blossom quivered, parting her lips in desperation.

"What is it?" Aku asked, his voice a thick, low roar. The moment his fiery breath burnt her lips, Blossom lost control of herself, lunging toward him, capturing his lips with hers. Aku's eyes shot open; his hold on her weakened at first, but then tightened. Instead of pulling away, Blossom moaned and pressed her lips even more hungrily against his. He pulled away, staring incredulously at her.

Where previously she'd tried to tear away from him, now she ground her hips against his. The defiant heroine reached eagerly for him, her lips parted, her tongue hanging from her mouth. It wasn't just her face, her body was flushed. He could nearly hear the heart pounding in her chest with every heaving breath she took.

"Ch...Blossom, this is quite unexpected..." Aku murmured. He leaned closer; the hungry Powerpuff girl pressed herself against him, kissing and biting his neck. His skin was so much hotter than she'd imagined. It hurt, but the pain faded fast, so fast she couldn't pull away or else she might forget it, "Is this why you came to Aku City, why you sought Aku himself?" the demon asked. He pulled away again and Blossom gasped, licking her lips.

"I...You," Blossom took a deep breath and shivered, "The way you make me feel, I can't remember ever feeling this way. You make me so angry, but, also, so...scared. I'm terrified every time I think about you. I'm nearly paralyzed with fear. I have never fought s-someone I couldn't beat," As if to prove her point, Blossom pulled at his hold. He easily pinned her back against the wall. She moaned, her eyes rolling back and a dreamy smile spreading across her lips, "I've thrown everything I have at you, but you still, you just...you won't die. I can't beat you. I have never lost, but I can't beat you. And that...makes me..." She managed to reach his lips once more. It was Aku's turn to shiver. Her breath was so cold, he could feel the ice from her kiss melting on his lips.

"You make me so crazy...and I want more," she finally admitted, staring deep into his eyes.

Aku growled softly, nipping at her ear, "That is quite a confession, little girl. Aku is unsure if he should punish your insolence, or reward your honesty," The demon was, to be honest, confused. Of all the powerful creatures he'd met, none had ever broken into his palace, with the purpose of losing to him. And not just to lose to him...but to be ravished by him. Blossom arched her back and hissed.

"Don't think at all, just..." She was sure this had to be a dream. If it were real, she was certain she'd faint before she could ever speak those words. Words she'd only rarely dreamed, words she was sure she'd never be able to say aloud, "Just give me more. Just..." she bit her lip and shivered, "Just fuck me,"

Aku couldn't help chuckling. He slammed her against the wall and leaned close to her face, "Such insolence...it would be infuriating if Aku wasn't so entertained by the notion you've never used such language before. Coming from these pretty, innocent little lips, it sounds so ridiculous," He taunted. Blossom glared at him, thrusting against him once more. His mirth fizzled; she was serious. He caressed her cheek and narrowed his eyes, "You can't imagine what you're asking, child. Aku would tear you apart," he snapped, digging his claws into her cheek, drawing a long cut across her flushed skin.

Blossom groaned and arched her back, eyes rolling back into her head. She grinned, grinding harder against the monster, "Then do it," she dared, her eyes sparkling as she stared straight into his, "No one ever has before, I want to know what it feels like," Aku shivered when she kissed him again. His breath caught in his throat when she bit his lip, as if encouraging his wrath. No creature had ever looked at him with eyes like these. No being could possibly be so foolish.

"Aku could kill you," he hissed, now pressing himself against her. Tentacles stretched from his shadowy form, already slipping into the dress she wore. He bit down on her neck, his flames burning brighter when he heard her throaty scream, "It would be so...easy," he whispered, tracing her ear with his tongue. His eyes widened when she buried her face in his neck, trailing cold kisses across his skin.

"I'm sure you could...in fact..." she moaned again, drawing that last word out longer. His tentacles slid across her thighs, inching their way toward her naked pussy. Blossom sucked in a deep breath, "That's what I'm hoping for," she breathed, "Anything less would be so...so...boring..."

Much as he wanted to deny her what he knew she came for, Aku's flames were burning furiously. His primal, carnal desires were in a frenzy. This beautiful, defiant little creature. Every effort he made to scare her, to dissuade her only strengthened her resolve, only deepened her lust. With a guttural groan, Aku thrust his tentacles into her eager, salivating slit.

Blossom screamed and thrashed against him, blood spilling down her thighs. With a growl, Aku tore her little yellow dress down the center, digging his claws into her skin and drawing bloody lines across her bare torso. Blossom bucked and threw her head back, screaming again. Each thrust was harder, faster than the last. With each attack, she fought harder, moaned louder and rocked deeper in his hold.

He bit down on her neck again, lapping up the blood painting her collar. Blossom groaned and her struggle renewed. She managed to capture his lips in another earth-shattering kiss, but her moans were broken by another, sharper scream. Aku dug his claws deep into her legs, pulling them back so he could thrust harder still. Blossom's eyes clamped shut, she began to sob, desperate cries broken by only by lust-filled moans and hoarse screams.

With every inch of skin split, her already screaming pussy was lit up like a firework. Every lash, or cut, or rough slam washed over her, hand in hand with the incredible sensations filling her. Tentacles like razors slid down her back and Aku's fiery breath filled her belly with brimstone. Blossom began to shudder. Her own thrusts found a rhythm with his, and they both redoubled their efforts. When she heard him groan and saw the way he looked into her eyes, Blossom's entire body began to quiver, until it shook like an earthquake.

"Yes...give everything you have to Aku...come, Blossom, come for Aku," He growled. Blossom bit her lip, struggling to control the waves of sensation crashing into her. Aku thrust harder, his tentacles tickling and pleasuring every sweet, desperate inch of her pussy. Tears spilled down her cheeks, thrashed against his hold. It was too much, she realized too late. Her eyes shot open and she breathed in harsh, shrill gasps of air.

"I can't...I can't...it's too...t-too...too," she whimpered, swallowed and bucking under his touch. His claws flicked across her rock hard nipples, not like razors, but like feathers, and Blossom began to scream. The feeling hit her like a tidal wave, threatening to drown her in a sea of indescribable sweetness. She screamed again, louder than the first time. Aku, now lost in his own rising climax, slammed into her faster and faster, digging his claws into her hips. Blossom's eyes bulged and rolled back. The second orgasm hit harder than the first.

"Aku! AKU!" She screamed, thrashing in his hold. Faintly, she felt a mind numbing pain rise up from her arm, but it only washed her further below the whirlpool of fire drenching every nerve in her body. Blossom screamed his name, over and over, it was all she could process, the only thing she could focus on to avoid drowning in the spell he'd put on her. Blossom bit down on his shoulder to bury another scream. Aku was truly like a beast, snarling and huffing as he tore into her and dragged her screaming into further bliss. She was coming again, she realized, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"Ah...child? Hm?" Aku peered up, realizing that Blossom had fallen silent. He slid out of her, chuckling as she fell to the floor, a bloody, quivering mess. Perhaps he'd gotten carried away, he thought, stroking his beard. Her right arm was broken, he'd felt the bones snap. As for the rest of her? Somehow, her soft, beautiful skin remained heavenly beneath a coat of lacerations, painting her scarlet. "Silly girl...how could any mortal creature have hoped to..." Aku trailed off, his mouth falling open.

Sobbing, trembling, Blossom opened her working eye—her left eye was swollen shut, he must have hit her rather hard—and forced herself to her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily, trembling, moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure he'd never imagined before. Aku walked away from her and sat back in his throne, watching in amazement as she peered up at him. Blossom licked the blood from her lips and crawled toward him. At first, she slipped and fell, but when she pushed herself back up, he saw that her broken arm had healed already.

"Incredible..." he whispered, brushing the hair from her face when she sat beside him, resting her head on his lap. Wiping away the blood smeared on her cheek, Aku saw that the earliest wounds he'd left her were nearly gone. In fact, he could already feel her growing stronger.

"...How was I, Master?" she asked, looking up at him. He stumbled, searching for his voice. Her left eye was open, the bruise gone entirely. Aku caressed her cheek, brushing his thumb along the edge of her once black eye. A sincere smile broke out across his face.

"You were, you are, without compare, sweet Blossom," he spoke in a low voice. Blossom smiled and laid her head back on his lap. Aku stroked her gorgeous mane, tinted darker, streaked with blood; his smile stayed long after she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Commander and Leader**

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Journey**

When she woke the next morning, simply trying to sit up was enough to leave Blossom breathless. Her right shoulder throbbed in pain, but through her entire body she felt spent to the core. When she swung her legs over the side of the bed, she doubled over, holding her waist and staring at the carpet with wide eyes, prickling with tears. She was in terrible pain; sweet, pristine pain. The corner of her mouth twitched; a tiny smile broke out through the grimace.

"It hurts so...good," she giggled. She was thankful that no one was around to hear that. Yes, brilliant Blossom could say such stupid things. She stumbled away from her bed, collapsing against the wall. When she closed her eyes, her smile grew bigger still, her thoughts awash with memories forged the night before. "Oh Lord Aku..."

Staggering, but with a dance in her step, Blossom slipped out of her room and rushed, much as she could manage, to the bathroom the sisters shared. She breathed a sigh of relief, laying back against the door, fiddling blindly behind her until she managed to lock it. Every jolt, every twinge of discomfort sent her flying back to his maddening touch. Just remembering his fiery breath against her skin made her knees weak, her insides flutter.

Humming a sweet, old love song in spite of how it agitated her scratchy throat, Blossom fell to her knees with a loud thud, cranking the shower until the water couldn't be hotter. Slipping out of her night dress—one she hadn't worn in years, but swore to herself it would now always be her favorite—she lurched into the shower and sucked a sharp intake of air through her clenched teeth. It wasn't hot enough, in fact, compared to him it was like submersing herself in snowflakes, but it awoke every dulled bruise and lit up every faded cut oh so wonderfully. Blossom felt a few tears slip down her cheeks and laughed softly.

"He's so strong...so vicious..." she whispered, tracing the outline of the cuts on her chest. Her fingers brushed across her perky little breasts. She bit her lip and groaned blissfully, "And I'm so powerless against him! So helpless, at his every mercy, ah..."

Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, her hand slid between her legs, titillating her eager clit. Aku was too powerful to beat in a fight, too cunning to overcome strategically, too ancient to out last. He was, she thought with another euphoric sigh, in every way her better. Choking back her own gasps of pleasure, she collapsed against the wall. Her legs shook, her knees threatened to give out. She was so close, on the verge of sweet release. What would she do if she faced him again? The very thought drove her wild! The fear and anxiety swirled around in her belly and pulsed through her, granting her fingers growing urgency. Her hot sex mingled with the searing water rushing down her legs and, gently brushing her nipple the way he had, Blossom hit her head against the wall when she came so suddenly, so perfectly.

"Oh Aku...Aku...Master," That word, she realized, left the most amazing taste on her lips. Sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell, she said it again, "Master..."

XxXxX

Perhaps, Bubbles thought, it was a particularly good dream. Or maybe it was because it was french toast day, but the blue-eyed puff was certain there was something distinctly different about Blossom today. Even at her best, Blossom was a bit wound-tight and certainly never skipped down the stairs. Come to think of it, Bubbles wasn't sure she'd ever seen her sister throw her arms around Buttercup and kiss her until the punk rocker was reduced to a mostly giggling, slightly angry pout. And boy did Blossom have an appetite this morning! One, two, three, six pieces of french toast. Sure it was Blossom's favorite breakfast food, but gosh! She was going to make herself sick!

She'd have said as much, if she could speak. Two days since her injury, Bubbles was still wearing a brace around her neck and could only whisper for short periods of time. She could smile though, and every time Blossom turned to her, gabbing about a book she'd been reading, or how nice the weather was, Bubbles broke out into the biggest grin. It was so nice to see her sister this happy. Why, she hadn't been this way since...

No, that couldn't be it! There was no way, nuh uh. If that was the case, Bubbles would have been the first to know! And yet, as the three rushed off to school, she realized Blossom was singing her favorite song. A song she hadn't sang since breaking up with her girlfriend three years ago. That would certainly explain a few things. For one, that could explain why Blossom's shower lasted for over an hour. The red-head was notorious for becoming dreamy-eyed and zoning out when she was into someone. It also explained how Blossom healed so fast. Bubbles and Buttercup were still getting over their injuries from the fight with Aku, while Blossom...well she looked great! She was even flying faster than Buttercup, something that would surely annoy the brunette once she'd woken up more.

Bubbles couldn't focus to even draw doodles on her notes in class. She wasn't the most attentive student, but she made up for that in creativity, decorating her notes so they at least weren't empty. Today though, her pages were all white and boring. She managed to draw a tiny flower, but that only led her back to thinking about her sister. Just who was Blossom dating? She had to have started...just yesterday! Bubbles sat up, knocking her pencils off her desk, clattering to the floor and earning her everyone's undivided attention. Bubbles grinned and waved sheepishly, quickly gathering up her supplies.

Yesterday! Bubbles slipped through the halls like a shadow, forcing her way into the cafeteria and scouting the crowd for her sister's lovely mane. There! She spotted her, sitting alone at their usual table. Blossom was dancing in her seat, eating a pudding pack and humming her song. Bubbles scratched her head, looking around for some sign of her joy. It wasn't that she didn't want Blossom to be happy, it was just...so odd.

"Hey Bubbles," Bubbles jumped when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She spun around, blushing and smiling sheepishly. It was her. Her dark, curly hair was still kept short, and her brown eyes looked passed Bubbles, while her full lips formed her always pretty, always knowing smile. The angel that broke her sister's heart...and one of Bubbles' best friends, Bonnie Peters. Bubbles sighed and turned to follow Bonnie's gaze. "Wow...I haven't seen her like this in a, um...long time," Bonnie blushed and crossed her arms.

Bubbles nodded, shrugging and gesturing back to Bonnie. "Me?" she asked, pointing to herself. With a sad smile, she shook her head, "Right, since we dated, and no, we're not back together," Bubbles frowned and looked back at Blossom. Her frown flipped on its head. It hurt, but she couldn't resist giggling. Blossom was chatting with Buttercup...presumably at a hundred miles an hour because the green Powerpuff girl looked trapped. She was pressed back against her seat, eyes darting left and right searching for some distraction. When her green eyes met Bubbles, and then Bonnie's, Buttercup jumped from her seat and pointed frantically, practically shouting their names. Blossom peered up and gasped. In an instant, she was across the cafeteria, floating in front of the two.

"Bonnie! Wow, hi! How are you?" It wasn't the usual strained tone Bubbles was used to hearing when her ex was involved. No, Bubbles could see in Blossom's gaze that, maybe finally, she was doing better. Whoever she was dating, they'd managed to break the spell Blossom had been trapped in.

"I'm doing fantastic, and girl! Look at you! Someone must be a very lucky person, huh?" Bonnie teased, tugging Blossom out of the air, something she'd done so many times in the past. Blossom laughed and slipped by the two, making her way toward the door.

"Bonnie, I expected better! You of all people should know I would never kiss and tell," Bubbles' heart nearly stopped when she saw Blossom wink and say a quick goodbye. No tears, no pained expressions. Just...a normal conversation. Bonnie sighed and threw her arm around Bubbles' shoulders, giving her a quick hug.

She leaned in close and whispered in her friend's ear, "I am so happy for her! Honey, when you find out who the lucky one is, let me know! I have got to meet this person!" She gave Bubbles a quick kiss and hurried off to get something to eat. The lucky one? Bubbles mind was reeling, her stomach was doing flips to keep up with the butterflies fluttering around inside her. A broad grin spread across her lips.

"I will find out!" she whispered, her voice a little stronger.

XxXxX

The cool October evening had grown still over the Utonium Chateau that night. While her sisters had retired to their rooms, one Powerpuff girl had locked herself once more in a searing hot shower. Her hushed moans and sighs cut through the thick steam filling the bathroom. Much to her chagrin, her third orgasm was cut short by the water growing colder. Quivering, stumbling on her weary legs, Blossom reluctantly shut the water off and threw the curtain back. Taking a blind step forward, she grunted when she found herself face to chest with a tall, dark stranger hidden in the steam. Her hands flew to her mouth, stifling her scream, though the loud thump when she fell backward into the tub would surely draw the attention of her family. In the back of her mind, she almost wished it would.

That thought didn't last long, until it was completely overtaken by the vision of terror and darkness before her. There, in the middle of her bathroom, staring at her wet, naked body with a hungry leer was the object of her desire.

"L-Lord Aku! You're...it's...oh..." she trailed off, a tentacle brushing across her lips and silencing her rambling. She accepted its aid, helping her to her feet. Blossom shivered; they were not even a foot apart, she was completely naked, and now she was sure no one was coming to check on her. The demon folded his arms behind his back and cocked his head, his leer intensifying.

"Greetings, child. You seemed to be enjoying the very thought of Aku...so he saw fit to reward you with his presence," Just the rich, smoldering tone of his voice was enough to make her feel weak. Blossom tried to speak, but all that escaped her lips was a breathy 'Oh'. Aku chuckled, brushing her hair away from her face. He ran his thumb across her cheek, "Your wounds have vanished,"

"Uh huh..." she nodded, barely registering what he said. The heroine was too busy melting under his hot touch. When his fingers passed by her lips, she took a chance, kissing them softly. Aku waited until she finished and pulled his hand away. His eyes seemed so intense, made even moreso by the flickering flames above them.

"You see, girl. This is why Aku has come to you...I must admit, what transpired yesterday was a first for Aku. Never before has a creature such as yourself come to him...and lived to tell of it," He took a deep breath and sighed, folding his hands behind his back.

Blossom swallowed, "Are you...upset with me?" Her voice cracked; she winced.

"That is...no, you may relax, girl. Aku simply requires clarification. What could you hope to gain from suffering Aku's affections? What is it in this Aku that draws you out in the dead of night to risk your very life to know his pleasures," He spoke, but his words scrambled around in Blossom's head. Just what was it...why had she gone to him? To see if she could defeat him, she answered. No, that would be a lie. From the beginning, she had known the outcome. What was it that drew her to him? What was it...really?

"I wanted to know what it was like to lose," she finally answered, taking a step closer to him, "Not just a fight, but to lose myself," her breathing picked up, her cheeks flushed. Aku held out his hand; she came to a sudden stop, inches from his face. Nodding, she took a step back, biting her lip and lowering her head, instead observing her feet and how she dug her toes into the bathroom rug.

"I've always been powerful, too powerful to ever really be comfortable around someone normal. I was sure I was invincible, but then I met you and...you make me feel weak. You make me feel helpless. And that..." her mouth fell open, she was panting, "I loved it so much! It's like...before I was suffocating on my own power, but when I'm with you, I can breathe again because I can be; no, because I am so weak next to you,"

Blossom clenched her fists and licked her lips, peering into his stern gaze, "I want more...so much more. I'm so tired of invincibility. I'm so tired of being powerful. Being with you, being weak, is so exciting, so intoxicating...I...I need that, please," Blossom began to quiver, she licked her lips again and finally breathed, "Master,"

Aku blinked. Slowly a smile spread across his face. Stroking his beard, he leaned closer to her, "Say that again, girl,"

Without thinking, but again shivering, she pleaded, "Please, Master," with a growing smile on her face. Aku chuckled. Reaching out, he ran his hand through her damp hair, caressing the eye he'd hurt the night before. Blossom purred beneath his touch and reached out to kiss his hand.

"Ah!" Aku scolded, shaking his head, "So that is what it is you seek...the way you address Aku. You wish for something more, yes...but, not in grand aspirations or status. Aku is certain he knows what it is you wish for," His mouth was inches from hers, his voice just above a whisper.

Blossom closed her eyes, resisting every impulse firing off in her head, the near painful desire to take his lips with hers, "What is it, Master?"

"Oh I believe you already know, girl," he teased with a toothy grin, "Say it,"

"I want..." she whispered. She bit her lip and clenched her fists, "I want to be yours, Master,"

"My what?" he shot back playfully. Blossom swallowed and opened her eyes. She mouthed it, rolling the words across her tongue. It felt so good, so right.

"Your slave," she finally confessed. He laughed softly, finally pressing his lips against hers. Blossom fell forward, catching herself against his broad, powerful chest. He caught her wrist in his hand and ran his hand through her hair. She'd stolen so many kisses from him, she wasn't sure how to react when he finally stole one back. It only lasted a moment, but the heroine was certain if it lasted any longer, eons would have flown by.

"Show Aku that you truly wish to serve him," Blossom slid to her knees, following the firm direction from his strong hand, forcing her to the floor. Her breaths came in short gasps as she watched his cock appear from his inky form. She tilted her head back, looking up at his face, then back at his throbbing shaft. She'd never...well, never tried anything like this before. But how could she tell him that? How could she excuse herself, after confessing that she wished to serve him, to submit to him. Blossom swallowed her nerves and reached for him with trembling fingers.

Her fingers were soft, shockingly so after feeling the blunt force of her fists. How such a powerful creature maintained such fragility was a mystery. Ah, but, as he suspected, she was lost. No doubt her fingers, sliding across his shaft felt wonderful, but that wouldn't be enough. Aku dug his claw into her hair and titled her head back. She was flushed, her face nearly as red as her hair.

"Yes, the pride of Aku is quite a vision to behold, but you were not directed to simply admire," he chuckled, watching as she grew more flustered.

"I um...I'm not sure...wh-what..." she stammered.

"Open your mouth, girl," He felt her shiver and her eyes widen. Her heartbeat picked up, her blood raced red hot. Slowly, still unsure, her mouth fell open. Aku tightened his hold on her hair and slid his cock into her mouth. At first, she started to pull away, but after that moment of hesitation, she closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around his head. "Yes, taste Aku, your new master," His rigid form shuddered when her tongue brushed across the sensitive underside of his helmet.

She was still nervous, but when she felt him shudder, the demon could feel her confidence rising. Blossom's soft, nimble tongue traced his head, drawing wonderful lines of electricity across his skin. And her breath! He tugged on her hair, growling softly. Her wondrous breath was so different from any mouth he'd ever felt before. Her lips were red hot, but her breath was like a chilly breeze, kissing his smoldering cock.

"Deeper, girl, open wider for Aku," Where before she hesitated, now Blossom responded eagerly. He growled again, "Slower, girl...there's no reward for speed," Blossom moaned her understanding, her chilly groans caressing his quivering shaft. Aku began to rock his hips, and pump her head against him.

"Be generous with your wondrous breath," She moaned in confusion. Aku chuckled,"Suck, girl." He was rewarded both a moan of understanding and the sweet sensation of her application. Aku groaned and thrust harder into her mouth, "Faster, girl...harder, show Aku the depth of your devotion!"

Blossom had never imagined herself in this position, but now, on her hands and knees slurping at Aku's searing cock, she realized just how poor her imagination had been. His size shifted, ever so slightly, with every thrust, every suck from her virgin lips. He was moaning now, a deep rumbling growl. The way he pulled her hair, she eagerly sucked faster, pumped harder. He was trembling in her mouth, how much more until she would finally taste his release? The thought set her heart alight and Blossom groaned with ever rising enthusiasm.

She heard her new master grunt and felt a pulse rush through his body. He held her head still, his hips pumping rhythmically as, at long last, he exploded in her mouth. Blossom's eyes shot open, only to quickly close again. She lavished the feel of his hot, oh so hot, come sliding down her throat. Following Aku's unspoken command, she continued to suck and swallow his delicious release. She moaned, sating a hunger she never knew ached inside her. When he finally went lax and his hips stopped pumping, Blossom whimpered, licking her lips when he finally pulled her head away.

Aku laughed quietly, petting and smoothing out the luscious hair he'd torn at. He reached down, wiping a stream of come from her lips and offered it to her. His member began to grow hard once again when she wrapped her soft lips around his finger and sucked away the seed vigorously. She kissed his finger tips when he pulled his hand away, staring up at him with bright, eager eyes. So willing to learn, so ready to serve.

"You learn fast, don't you, girl?" He laughed once more. The eagerness in her nod, it was simply...adorable, he thought with a softer smile.

"Learning is my strong point, Master. Can I do anything else for you?" She chirped, her gaze drifting back to his cock. She was simply too cute, pouting when his shaft vanished into his form.

"You've done well for tonight, girl, but the hour grows late. We'll further discuss this arrangement when morning comes," He gestured for her to rise to her feet and folded his hands behind his back. "You are the brightest student in your class, are you not?"

"Yes, Master! I am, I've maintained a perfect GPA since kindergarten!" she beamed. Aku smiled and leaned in close, looking her in the eye.

He lowered his voice and brushed his lips against her ear, "Very good, do not disappoint your master. He expects nothing less than the absolute best from you." With that, he vanished. Blossom stared at the space where he'd been before and slowly sank to her knees. She glanced across the room, spying her reflection in the full-size mirror behind the door. She touched her messy hair, pulling a few stray locks loose and smoothing out the rest.

Slowly, her cheeks turned red and a smile spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Commander and Leader**

**Chapter 4: Pain and Gain**

The young woman sighed and threw herself back in her bed, fingers tap, tap, tapping against the keys of her laptop, trying to find the right words to express herself. It was one thing to gush about her master in her diary, where no one would ever see it. It was another to explain her obsession to potentially millions of people. Not that she had millions of followers, her little blog was nothing to really write home about. It was just a place where she could cut loose and embrace her obsessions, without the judgment of her friends and family. It was a place she could be an anonymous dork, surrounded with other like-minded dorks.

Dorks who, she thought with a warm smile, seemed to miss her when she was gone for over a week now. Before her master had come into her life, Blossom would frequently make posts ranting about the state of the Global Defense Federation, or the inaccuracies in movies based on books, or explaining her latest conquest in the game of Empire Simulator V that she'd been working on for months. Now, though, when she finally had so much to say, so much to get off her chest, she was frozen just trying to find the words.

She couldn't just come out and say she was involved with Lord Aku, Master of the Universe. That would give her dirty little secret away much sooner than she wanted. At the same time, she couldn't go into too much detail about...

Blossom blushed and began to giggle wildly. She'd definitely give away her identity if she went into the details of the games they played. She typed a few senseless characters, erasing and restarting every time she managed to finish a sentence. Her hand slid to her neck, touching the collar she now wore around her neck. It was black, with a silver-blue duranium symbol, _hana, _the Japanese character for flower. She bit her lip, her mind drifting back to the day he'd given it to her...

XxXxX

Blossom sighed, adjusting her hold on her backpack as she shuffled down the steps of Townsville High, checking her the new and improved Powerpuff Hotline. As they got older, and more powerful, the girls had come to a compromise to split the duties of protecting the city between them. Each girl had two days a week she was in charge of answering the Hotline, with all three available on Monday, which seemed to be the busiest day of the week.

Today happened to be Blossom's shift.

"Let's see...nothing...nothing...nothing...hm?" Blossom dug around her backpack, retrieving her personal cell phone. She had a new message. Typically, Mayor Bellum preferred to call, so she could explain the situation in better detail. Stranger still, whoever needed her assistance somehow got her personal phone, rather than using the Hotline.

_Come Quick! There's trouble in little Tokyo Townsville!_

Blossom pursed her lips, "Little Tokyo Townsville?" The message went on to include the address, but no further information about the trouble apparently brewing across town. How frustrating. She didn't mind answering personal calls, it was her job after all. But, she did quickly lose her patience with the citizens of Townsville refusing to communicate properly. How was she supposed to know what she was getting herself in to? Never mind, she thought, shaking her head. It wasn't likely to be anything major. Most likely a robbery or some other trivial crime.

Blossom shot into the air, arriving in seconds at the address. She dropped her backpack to the ground and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the scene around her. She was on the edge of town, in an empty alleyway. A particularly nasty alleyway, she thought with a snort, crinkling her nose.

"Ugh!" Blossom stomped her foot and spun around, crossing her arms tight across her chest, "I swear, if I find out who gave out my cell number, I'm going to-" she was cut off suddenly. Something wrapped around her, cutting off any chance to scream or cry out. Something, like powerful ropes, slipped around her elbows and pulled her arms behind her back. Before she could try to fight, she found herself bent over a trash can, a hot, heavy presence pressing up against her. Her eyes widened and a cold sweat broke out across her skin when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Sweet girl, are you always so careless? Answering strange calls, leaving no information for anyone to ever find you?" he teased, nipping at her ear. She moaned, shuddering as he tightened his hold on her, as his hand slid up her dress caressing her backside. When she tried to turn to look at him, he forced her head back down, his dark laughter bellowing across the abandoned alley.

Aku leered, "Rushing headlong into the darkness, Aku expected better of you, girl," He chuckled when she whimpered in response, "Such foolishness should be punished, lest it repeat itself. Don't you agree?"

Blossom swallowed, her eyes wide. Her arms pulled tighter behind her back; he slid her panties, already wet with anticipation, down her shivering thighs. His grip on her head tightened. His sharp fingers brushed dangerously across her bare ass sending sharp jolts of sweet pain coursing through her. She clenched her eyes shut, already knowing what was to come.

"Well, girl?" He sneered once more. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. The first thrust into her ass hurt more than she expected. Blossom tore at his hold, screaming into the tentacle wrapped around her mouth. The next thrust came even harder. With each thrust of his hips, he dug deeper inside her. A swirling miasma of pain-flooded pleasure shot through her center. Blossom bucked against the poor trash can, fighting against his horribly powerful hold. When she started to lift from the ground, his tentacles slipped around her ankles and held her faster still.

The tighter he held, the louder she moaned between screams.

But, it still wasn't enough. Even when another tentacle slipped around her throat and tightened until she struggled to continue screaming. Her head grew lighter; were it not for Aku's cock plunging into her backside, she was sure she'd have passed out. And his claws, one drawing long, seeping gashes along her back and the other still lightly tormenting her blushing ass with light cuts, further fueled the fire burning inside of her.

On fire—she felt on fire. His growls grew more feral, his rhythm more frantic. He was close, so close now. But she was still so far away. Hot juice pouring from her desperate pussy mixed with the blood streaming down her legs. Any touch, and she was sure she'd explode. She tried grinding against the trash can, desperate for anything to caress her swollen sex; Aku held her tighter. She tried begging, screaming pleas into his tendril. Aku only laughed, his laughter cut short by a roar of pleasure.

Blossom whimpered, driven madder still by his release inside of her. His tentacle slid away from her mouth. The writhing Powerpuff girl was salivating, still begging for him to touch her, to caress her, to cut her, anything to burst the bubble built up inside. She wanted to cry when he slid out of her, lifting her until she was staring him in the eye. The tentacle around her neck loosened just enough for her to suck in a breath of air.

"Please, Master, I need-" she drifted off, moaning. He slid his hand up her dress, running his malicious fingers across her breasts, caressing her rock hard nipples. They felt ready to pop like the rest of her. A tentacle slid across her leg, higher, higher still. Blossom nodded, filled with ravenous hunger. He was so close and...then he stopped, his fingers just inches from her throbbing clit.

Aku chuckled when she whined, "Did you not earn punishment, girl?" he teased. Blossom moaned and struggled against his unrelenting hold. He held her so tight, she couldn't even rub her legs together. "Always so eager, you're in need of a lesson in restraint. It falls on this Aku to educate you," he further explained. He turned away from her, folding his hands behind his back, grinning as he listened to her struggle in his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Master, I'll...I promise I'll be smarter next time, but, can't I just? I'm so close!" she cried, letting herself go limp in defeat. Aku laughed and turned to face her, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

He said, in a low voice, "Not this time, girl. While Aku does enjoy your insatiable appetite, he feels you must learn to control yourself. However!" Aku released her, dropping her to the ground as he slid away. For a moment, Blossom considered finishing on her own but...biting her lip, and summoning every last bit of willpower she had, she climbed to her feet and simply waited. Aku suddenly appeared behind her, slipping something around her neck.

"Hm? Master what is...oh," she gasped, catching sight of her reflection in a piece of broken glass. It was a collar! Black, with a silvery-blue, she quickly recognized it as duranium, tag, "What does it say?" she asked, cocking her head she considered the character. She assumed it was Japanese, but that was more Bubbles' specialty.

Aku leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm around her. Her cheeks heated up when he pinched the little symbol, "_Hana_," he explained, "It means flower. And it also means..." He lowered his voice, "That you belong to me; you are my flower," He chuckled and began to stalk around her once more.

"And that, my Blossom, comes with certain expectations,"

Blossom nodded, trying to keep her eyes on Aku, but still entranced with her new accessory. He didn't seem to mind as he continued.

"You are to wear this symbol of ownership at all times," he began. Blossom blinked, turning a few shades of red trying to think of a way she'd be able to explain it to her family. Still...that didn't seem so difficult, "When Aku beckons, you will come to his side without fail, without exception. What this means, girl, is you will follow his commands at all times," Blossom nodded. She'd expected as much. "And...you will only come when he allows it," This time her heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted into a knot.

"Wait...what? You mean..." she trailed off.

"Aku is flattered that merely the thought of him is enough to work you into such a frenzy, but the climax you seem so addicted to is his, and his alone, to grant you,"

Blossom swallowed, eyes wide. She wasn't allowed to...touch herself anymore? After getting her so worked up? That was...it...how could he expect her to? Blossom took a deep breath, glancing back at her reflection. Slowly letting the breath out, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She glanced up, when he caressed her cheek, and his lip met hers in the smallest kiss.

"You're dismissed, enjoy your evening, my Blossom,"

And just like that, he was gone, leaving her alone, sore, and unbearably turned on in that wretched, filthy alley.

XxXxX

And that was just the first of her adventures with her master from the last week.

Blossom groaned, rubbing her temples. Explaining to Bubbles, who had noticed almost immediately, had been more difficult than she'd ever imagined. It was bad enough that she was a horrible liar, meaning she couldn't bluff her way out of answering. But the worst of it was that, now, her family knew she was with someone. She had managed to avoid saying who, though it required her to practically run out of the room, but she could see it in her sister's eyes. Bubbles was determined to know who had Blossom all worked up in a tizzy.

She turned her gaze back to her laptop. That was just going to have to work. She shivered and bit her lip. If she went into any more details, she'd end up standing in a freezing cold shower, trying to settle herself down. She made a note, promising to go into more details next time, and hit the submit button.

With another sigh, Blossom closed her laptop and tilted her head back, staring at her ceiling. She perked up, practically flying out of bed when she recognized the tone of a new text message arriving. A grin quickly spread across her face. In seconds, Blossom slipped out the window and vanished into the evening sky.

XxXxX

_Hey Everyone!_

_Sorry I've been so quiet lately, things have just been...crazy! Like, I'm not even sure where I should begin. Okay, okay! Let's just start with earlier this week. See, the reason I've been so quiet is...I have a boyfriend! Can you believe it? I haven't dated anyone in years and this guy he's just...wow! I can't even explain how amazing he is! Just, you'll have to believe me. Tall, dark, handsome, dangerous..._

_Just the other day, he took me on a surprise date. Just, sent me a text out of nowhere, asking me to come to a place I'd never heard of. And when I got there, boom! He was there!_

_Let's just say it was a...rectifying experience!_

_Sorry, that was terrible. Listen, I need to take care of some things, but I promise I'll explain a bit better next time!_

_Later!_


End file.
